


Sightless love

by Tiny_mikannie



Series: Bullying love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_mikannie/pseuds/Tiny_mikannie
Summary: Annie leonhardt. 16. 5'0. blind. Bully victimMikasa Ackerman. 15. 5'7. Bully.Why does mikasa bully annie? Does she hate her?





	Sightless love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleep deprived. That's where I'm placing blame.

annie pov*   
Tap. tap. tap.  
The same old sound over and over. Tap. Tap. Tap. It gets tiring. But I've dealt with it since I was six. I'm convinced that the doctor lied.   
/flashback\  
A six year old annie sat with her father in the examination room of doctor zoë.  
"Well the results are better than the current news, Mr. Leonhardt."  
"And? So what are they?" The short dark haired male repiled impatiently while gripping his daughters shoulders.   
"I'm afriad that annie is blind now. But the results show that she might get her vision back in the furture!" Dr. Zoë repiles laughing nevrously at the look the gruff man was giving her.  
"What do you mean she's blind! No way in hell!" He yelled causing annie to flinch.  
"Well I'm afraid that the damage from the branch is to much. She might be blind for the rest of her life or she may get her vision back. It depends on how well the wounds heal sir."  
The man siad nothing but simple grabbed his daughter and dragged her home. "This is all your fault you little fuck!" He spat at the small girl striking her in the process. "I'm sorry father I didnt mean to!" The samll girl cried the reply as her father went on to beat her.  
/end flashback\  
I shake my head to get rid of the memory. 'Stop thinking of him. Hes dead I have nothing to fear anymore' I said to myself. Diaz must have sinced my trouble for he pressed against my leg as we walked down the street. Such a good dog. The sound foot falls attract my attention as they come closer The steps get closer when suddenly WHAM! down to the ground I go. "Aw fuck!" I shout. "Watch were your going you blind stupid bitch!" Fuck. That voice it belongs to my tourmentor. Mikasa Ackerman. "What? Not going to answer me? Have you gone mute as well? Pathtic. Now i have to get to school since you decide to back into me." She spat at me. Figuratively and literally. Disgusting. And just to add inslut to injury she stepped on my hand and kicked me on her way past. In case you couldn't tell, she fucking hates me. I have no idea why or what I did. But it was something. I picked myself up and took Diaz's leash that he handed me. Smart dog. We continued our way to school and to class. I hate it I have all my classes with mikasa. And the teachers must hate me. Because they sat me next to her in, every. Single. Fucking. Class. And whats worse both seats are in the back. So she can mess with me all she wants and not get spotted.i take my seat. Diaz sat next to me I reached down and patted him when I feel a sharp poke to my side which makes me straighten. "Oh you can feel pain? Huh amazing. There may be hope for you after all. The voice of my nightmares spoke. "Please just leave me alone, mikasa. Please. I promise to stay out of your way." I begged. As much as I hate to it would be sweet reilf to have mikasa leave me alone. I felt a hand grip the back of my head and warm breath near my ear. "Begging now are we? Hmm I rather like that.. As for leaving you alone, thats a no can do." She spoke I caould hear the smirk in her voice. "Why? Why can you leave me alone?!" I cried. "Thats for me to know and you not to." Then I felt breath on my lips. "How ever if you give me a show or something more I might consider leaving you. Alone..." She said lowly. I shuddered "what do you mean....? A show or more?" I said quietly. I felt warmth on my lips. "Hmphm mm" I struggle to get out of the grip but fail. Then the warmth is gone. "Hmm not bad. Your lips are soft....i like that." Mikasa said as though she was talking more to herself than me. "You...kissed me?" I whispered. "Tell you what. When class ends stay in your seat and wait fore to pack up and grab your hand. Got that?" she spoke with a commanding tone. "It seems I'm not being given a choice. So fine okay." I snapped back which earned me a smack on the head. "Good. You learn fast.." She is so smirking I can tell. Bitch. Then the bell rings. In walks Mrs zoë she the wife of my doctor. "Good morning class we have a project strating today. Ive already assinged partners so sit down. Now the partners are. Reiner and bertholdt, rico and ian, I block out everything until I hear what makes my heart stop immediately. "And lastly annie and mikasa. Now pick somethimg to do your project over tell me and get to work." Mikasa and I?! The world really hates me. "Well looks like this turned to my favor. Good. So what do you want the project to be over?" She said I could tell by the squeaking of her chair she turned and leaned back too. Most likely smirking still. "How about blindness by accident." I suggested. "Hmmm yea why not." Wow. I expected a joke. May be she's not that bad. "A blind project for the blind." Should've known. "Yea sure. So whose house. Mine or your?." I said with a huff. "Mine." I could tell she was up to something. The end of the of school bell rang. I sat still as everyone else basically ran out of the class. I heard the shuffling of mikasa as she stuffed her backpack. Eventually I felt her hand on my shoulder. I stood as she kept a hold on my hoodie. "You don't have to do that. I can just have Diaz follow you." I said she let go. "Diaz follow mikasa" we walk in silence until I bump into her again. "Sorry" I said. "Its fine. I should've said something" she said the look of surprise must've been showing. "Dont get used to it blindie" damn. To good to be true. "Come on in." I walk in after her. It smelled nice. "Take your shoes off please" I did wow it feels so soft. I stumbled I'm used to hard wood floors. "Hey here. Let me help you." She whispered. "T-thank you. I'm not to carpet." I stuttered only used to her yelling or slapping me when she touched me. "Oh sorry." She was whispering again. A loud slam from upstairs and thundering foot falls coming down. "Mikasa! What the hell is all the noise for?!" Someone, a man by the sound of it, snapped. "I-i-i'm sorry uncle. I'll be quiet I promise." Mikasa's voice shook with the unmistakable sound of fear. It was at that point a loud slap echoed through the room. "'I'm sorry I'll be quiet I promise' Bah! You always say that stupid bitch! Your lucky you have company or else." He spat. One more slap and a thud was heard. The slap from the man and the thud I'm assuming is mikasa for she fell on my feet. Then the steps stomped up the stairs and the slam of a door. Dick. I could feel mikasa's labored breathing on my legs. "Are you okay?" I asked her quietly. "Yes.." She repiled gasping. I held my hand out to her and pulled her up when she gripped it. She help me to the couch and we started on our project. "Annie?" She asked "Yes?" I answered. "You chose this topic for a reason right? To make me understand?" She said. "Yes I did." I replied. We sat in silence for a bit each looking up information on her laptop. "Annie..how did you become blind?" She asked quietly. "Are you sure you want to hear?" "Yes I am!" She shouted the door upstairs opened "SHUT UP!" then slammed. "Okay okay. When I was six my father used to train me the woods where we live. One day when I was practicing my kicks a branch fell off the tree by the time I noticed it it was to late, he branch slashed me across my eyes blinding me. The doctor said that there's a chance of me getting my sight back but I doubt it." I told her I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head in her direction. "Annie can I be honest with you?" She said shyly. "Of course" oh boy here it comes shes either fonna tease me or pity me. "I only tease you because I didn't have the courage to tell you." She stopped. "Tell me wha--" I was cut off by a kiss on my lips. She pulled back. "That I love you annie leonhardt."


End file.
